I Have a Confession, I Like You
by WickedKittyGal
Summary: Ever had one of the those times when you have a crush on your best friend that is a boy? Well, Nikki Maxwell was having this problem. After being ditched by her former best friend Mackenzie Hollister, Brandon Roberts was the only one that would talk to her. But Nikki always wondered if Brandon shared the same feelings as her. Rated T just in case. No lemons cuz I suck at lemons.
1. Prologue

**This is my third story guys!**

 ***drumrolls* Thank you for all the roses! And the chocolate! And whatever this is!**

 **This is about two best friends falling in love.**

 **It's in middle school, or course. Middle school drama always rocks.**

 **Disclaimer: This is based on the song "It's Not Like I Like You" and Dork Dairies.**

 **But the** **characters'll have different looks and different personalities, cuz why not?**

"Hello, my name is Brandon Roberts. I'm from England and I'm british. Nice to meet you guys!" Brandon said with a charming smile.

Many girls swooned.

Brandon had dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Then he plopped down next to Nikki. "Hi," She said and smiled. "My name Is Nikki Maxwell." Then she continued reading her book .

Nikki, in fact, was very different. She had natural wine purple hair and bright green eyes. She was also half-goth, which meant that she prefer black and purple over pink and white, but she won't always wear dark colors. Sometimes she's seen wearing pink skirts, also very rarely.

"Okay class," Mr. Conner said. "Back to work." Then he started to talk about math.

Brandon tried to listen, but he cannot get one certain girl out of her mind.

 _Nikki is cute_ , he thought. And then the thought hit him. _I like her_ , John thought.

 **Nikki P.O.V**

"Come on over here!" Mackenzie called as she waved. I obediently walked over to her and plopped my tray on the lunch table.

Mackenzie Hollister was the complete opposite of me. I love drawing, she loves shopping. I have great fashion sense, but shopping isn't what I'd do in _my_ spare time. She has bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"So," She said as she sipped her apple juice. "What's up?"

I took out my grape juice and opened it. "A new transfer student came. His name was Brandon. Came from England. Apparently Britsh. And...yeah."

Mackenzie widened her eyes. "Is that him?"

I turned around and saw Brandon. She turned back to Mackenzie. "Yeah, so?"

Mackenzie whispered, "He's coming toward us, at least it seems like it." Then she squealed and muttered how cute he was. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, can I sit with you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Sure." I answered with a mouthful of ham sandwich. Brandon wiped the extra ham on my lips with his napkin and smiled.

My heart pumped a little faster and I smiled.

 _He's cute_. I thought.

 _But I'm a tsundere, being nice is not my priorities._

 **Brandon P.O.W**

 _Did I really just do that?_ I thought. _But she didn't turn me away._ I thought cheerfully.

Abby swallowed her mouthful and scooted over a little. I slip in and opened my can of orange juice.

"So," I began, attempting to start an conversation. "What's your favorite hobby?" Mackenzie squealed and answered, "Shopping!" Nikki didn't answer.

"Um, I'm asking you." I playfully poked Nikki in her ribs and she immediately bursted into laughter.

"P-please d-d-don't po-o-oke me-e-e." She said in between giggles.

"My ribs are very sensitive."

I chuckled. Nikki glared at me with a _I will murder you after I stop laughing_ expression. Mackenzie glared at Nikki and got up.

"I'm leaving." She said and stomped away.

"What's her problem?" I wondered.

Nikki shrugged. "I don't know."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have school and homework to do so I can't promise updates will be very frequent.**

 **But I will tell you guys if for some reason I'm unable to continue this series.**

 **Oh, and I still can't figure out how to get reviews.**

 **But read and review anyways!**


	2. Oh my evilness MacKenzie!

**If you guys started reading this before 9/27/17 5:05 PM, than you'll notice that I changed the names of the characters. Why?**

 **Because this is a fluffin' Dork Diaries FanFic.**

 **Yea.**

 **To those who started reading after 9/27/17 5:05 PM, forget I ever said anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

"That little pesky girl," Mackenzie spit angrily. "Stealing _my_ boy and leaving me nothing!" She screeched.

She rearranged her crown-like headband and narrowed her brows.

"Nikki, she _must_ suffer." Mackenzie declared and threw the headband onto the floor.

"I hate her!" She screamed as the headband shattered into a million pieces.

The sound echoed again and again and again and again.

 **Ah, yes, I did indeed quote from the upcoming movie** ** _Descendants 2_** **.**

 **Was that a little dark?**

 **I mean, it** ** _is_** **rated T, so I figured you guys can handle this. But if you can't, then RUN OUT OF THE ROOM SCREAMING "POTATOES!".**

 **Cuz why not?**

 **Still enjoy though!**

 **Brandon P.O.V**

"Sorry, the person you have called is not responding." The phone beeped and went silence. I felt the need to punch something.

"WHY ISN'T NIKKI ANSWERING!?" I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. If I did, my parents would hear me and I didn't want to explain to them what's going on. It pained me too much.

Nikki was all cheerful and happy yesterday. But then after she came back from using the restroom she said she wanted to be left alone. I respected her on that. But today she didn't even come to school.

I held my phone close to my heart and breathed. A tear rolled off my cheeks as I wondered if she's okay or not.

 _She'll be fine._ I told myself.

I didn't believe it.

 **This is going to turn kind of dark later. Just so you know so I won't get blamed for nightmares.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **This is kind of about bullies. If you guys have ever encountered some kind of bully, comment it in the review section below.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Nikki P.O.V**

 **~ flashback~**

"Well, well, well, look who it is!" said Mackenzie and sneered.

Her gang also sneered.

"Yeah." "She's so lame." "Who wants to be her friend anyways!?" "I know right!"

I held up my science textbooks and tried to walk away.

Mackenzie laughed and blocked my way.

"Ooh, scared now, huh?"

I whimpered a little.

She smiled and held up her hand.

"Let's leave this "Goddess"alone."

She bumped me and I fell on my butt. My textbook scattered on to the floor. Then she sashayed away. God, I just hate it when she sashays.

The thing is, she was right. Half-right.

I'm not normal. I never was. I was born different. _Very_ different.

I'll let you in on my secret.

 _I'm a demigod._

 **Betcha didn't expect** ** _that_** **, am I right?!**

 **This is now a crossover of "Percy Jackson" and "Dork Diaires"**

 _ **Why?**_ **You wonder.**

 **Why** ** _not_** **?**


	3. Wha-what just happened?

**I know I know.**

 **I'm so screwed.**

 **Blame my teacher.**

 **Actually don't. My teacher's quite nice.**

 **Blame whoever decided that 5th graders in McKinley Elementary School (San Gabriel District) need to write a State Report.**

 **FYI my state is North Carolina.**

 **I had SO much homework these days that I canNOT upload whatsoever.**

 **AND! I'm NOT even done with the whole thing yet! We're only doing the outline.**

 **And then there's the rough draft, final draft, bibliography and whatnot.**

 ***sigh***

 **Poor fingers.**

 **Anyways, I left at somewhat a cliffhanger last time, so sorry for the suspense.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Oh and the disclaimer: I do not own Dork Diaries. If I did then Nikki and Brandon would already be girlfriends and boyfriends and are going out. I also do not own Percy Jackson. If I did then, well, I'm happy with the existing version.**

 **Brandon P.O.V**

After the fourth rang, Nikki finally answered her phone.

"H-hello?" She asked quietly.

I can hear the sob in her voice.

"Where are you?" I demanded.

Silence.

"A-at my h-house," she sniffed and continued. "I-in the c-closet."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

She sniffed again. "C-can you b-bring me some f-food too?"

I smiled a little.

"Sure."

 **10 minutes and minus 5 bucks later...**

 **Nikki P.O.V**

The doorbell rang. I didn't move. I knew that Brandon has my spare key. My parents were out on a cruise trip and Brianna went with them, so I'm alone at home.

I heard shuffling and the door opened with a creak.

A minute later I heard footsteps. Then my closet door was opened.

Without speaking, he helped me get onto my feet.

Immediately he hugged me. I didn't move.

I just blushed.

Silence. The only sound was our breathing.

He released me and smiled. Then he handed me a small bag of McDonald's.

"I ran all the way here, and now you owe me five bucks."

I wiped my tears and smiled. Then I playfully smacked him softly.

"No way!" I said and sniffed.

He ruffled my hair.

"You look horrible." He said.

I made a face. "How dare you!?" I asked, sounding offended. I glanced at the mirror across the room.

"True though, I _do_ look horrible." I admitted.

I tried to straighten down my wine purple hair, but it just poofed up again.

I pouted. "I'm going to need a 3-hour spa treatment!" I declared.

Then I snatched his bag of McDonald's and opened it. Taking a McChicken out, I bit onto it.

"Mm... My all-time fave!" I said happily.

Brandon took one out and bit onto it. Then he compared it to my bite mark.

"My bite mark is smaller," he commented.

"Yes, I do have a big mouth."

"My, oh my, what big mouth you have!" He teased.

"Shut up."

Then we both collapsed into laughter for no reason whatsoever.

 **After feasting on a small serving of burgers and fries...**

 **Brandon P.O.V**

We sank down onto her bed and sighed.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" I asked.

She bit her tongue.

"Well, uh, I don't think I'm supposed to tell you."

"Why?" I asked as I propped my head up with my elbow.

"You know you can tell me anything, anytime."

Nikki shook her head and answered, "I don't think so, sorry."

Then she ruffled her hair and made a face.

"All that crying has made me desperately in need of a shower. Oh, and more food. I want mashed potatoes."

I rolled my eyes and gestured toward her stomach.

"How can you have such a huge appetite and still stay so thin?"

She pondered it a little and narrowed her eyebrows. "I honestly don't know. I've never considered it..."

Then she stood up and went over to her closet. Grabbing her pajamas, she made a dash toward the restroom.

"I'll be back after I get this bad girl cleaned up."

After she was gone and I heard the water running, I made myself comfortable in her bed.

 _Her smell._

Her bed smelled like...

...Like Nikki.

Her cheerfulness...

I had never seen her so upset before.

 _Never._

I felt the need to know what's going on.

I was close to falling asleep, but a sudden _BANG_ woke me up to full consciousness.

I shot up, nearly bumping my head into, wait...

 _WAS THAT A PEGASUS!?_

"Nikki come on you do remember that- wait WHY IS THIS GUY ON YOUR BED WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!?" The dark-haired boy yelled.

"What just happened?" I muttered, puzzled.

"HIYA!" That was all I remembered as something really hard smashed onto my skull.

Thank god I have a hard skull.

Then I drifted into unconsciousness.

Unicorns were farting rainbows and yelling "POTATO".

I think I have mental issues.

 **Aaaaand that's the end!**

 **After I get just** ** _one_** **review I'll upload my next one.**

 **Promise!**

 **Also guess who the dark-haired boy is!?**

 **I mean, it _is_ quite obvious.**

 **I tried my best to make this as long as possible for you guys.**

 **I'll be back next time with another story people!**


End file.
